


Police Report (A crossover written by Huntress' daughter for school)

by Huntress69



Category: Law & Order, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack McCoy enlists Dean's help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Police Report (A crossover written by Huntress' daughter for school)

**Author's Note:**

> Years back my daughter (now in Uni) had to write a fic using her 15 vocabulary words (in bold and underlined). The subject was a crime, but it had to be a simple one, nothing too complicated. She opted to write a pseudo-fic and she got an A on it. I found it, asked if I could post it, got permission, so here it is.

An **opportunist** , Jack McCoy, had a girlfriend named Olivia Benson who was a total **shrew**. She was needy, whiny, and always asking for money. One day, Jack grew fed up hearing about how he never gave her what she wanted, so he came up with the idea to rob a bank. He thought this would be **sensational** and it would get so much publicity. He also **hypothesized** that robbing the bank would make him a very rich man, and that Olivia would stay with him forever. Since he **specialized** in repairing locks and he had done work for the bank several times before, the vault was **tangible** to him and he knew where everything was. He needed to find someone to help him, and he immediately thought of his friend, Sam Winchester. 

Jack asked Sam if he wanted to help, but Sam thought it was **absurd** and made his thoughts quite clear. "The **statistics** of you successfully robbing the vault are one in a hundred." 

However, Sam's brother Dean was **vacuous** and **naive** , and when asked to help, quickly replied, "Sure, I'll help you, Jack!" 

That night, Jack and Dean set out to rob the bank. When they arrived, Jack cracked the lock and got in. As they opened the vaults, it was as if they had **regressed** to when they were eight years old on Christmas Day, unwrapping their presents. They found money and baseball cards and necklaces. As they were packing up and getting ready to leave, Dean's OCD **syndrome** kicked in and he had to put the vault boxes back in their slots, locking them all up as they were to start with. Their escape plan was to go through the air vents, but unfortunately their plan was **impaired**. Their **disproportionate** bodies couldn't fit through the vents. So they had to go through the back door. When they walked out they saw that they were surrounded by cop cars. 

"Dean, you idiot! You forgot to shut off the alarms!" yelled Jack. 

"I didn't hear an alarm so I just thought it didn't go off!" Dean fired back. 

"It's a silent alarm! Gosh, you're dumb!" Jack screamed. 

"You don't have to be so cruel! It's not all my fault!" cried Dean. 

"It's all your fault!" Jack told him, "You're the one who didn't shut off the alarm!" 

Now, Jack and Dean serve twelve years in jail. 

As they serve their time in prison, they have become **introspective** on what they had done to get them there. 

**FIN**


End file.
